


That IS the safe word, Sans

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, M/M, Soul Sex, Vore, blindfold, safe word, soul vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: UF!Sans apparently gave US!Sans free rein to do whatever he wants to him :3Surely Blueberry won't come up with anything Red can't handle :3





	That IS the safe word, Sans

Red gasped as Blue reached into his rib cage and brushed against his soul. Well, he had said “anything,” and they had done soul stuff before, so it wasn’t completely outrageous—but he hadn’t been expecting it. Blue grasped it and pulled it out, the contact flooding Red’s mind with his emotions—excited, eager, mischievous—something darker? Red shifted uncomfortably in his bonds. He could feel Blue’s anticipation and how pleased he was with himself, but he didn’t know what it was Blue intended to _do_. And with the blindfold, he couldn’t see either.

Something pleasantly damp and soft ran slowly across the surface of his soul and he realized it was Blue’s tongue. Red shuddered in pleasure, sensing that Blue was only getting started. Next he caressed and massaged the soul using his hands, until it was dripping with magic, and Red moaning with pleasure. He almost forgot his apprehension, as Blue’s satisfaction with his reactions flowed in through his soul.

Suddenly he felt a sense of purposefulness from Blue, only an instant’s warning before he shoved the soul inside his mouth. It was amazing, his soul surrounded and contained within Blue’s body, even before Blue started using his tongue to lick and prod and shift his soul around. Red groaned, then shrieked as Blue maneuvered the soul between his teeth and bit down on it—not very hard at all; Red could feel how careful he was being through the soul link. He didn’t want to dust Red, after all—Red was almost disappointed because the danger would have been thrilling, but it was still enough to make him arch his spine and strain against the cloth holding his wrists.

Panting, he felt Blue’s patience as he waited for him to calm down a little before he revealed his next trick. Red felt his soul being pushed around, but it was hard to tell in what direction—besides, surely the most dangerous place for it was between Blue’s teeth, so why was Blue so giddy with anticipation and—uncertainty and concern quickly wiped away by a sense of wild abandon? He’d been so careful with the biting, but whatever he was doing now, he wasn’t so sure it was safe, and he had every intention of doing it anyway.

“Wait, stop!” Red tried to sit up but didn’t quite make it without the use of his arms. Blue didn’t answer—his mouth was full—but Red could feel his amusement as he deliberately pushed Red’s soul deeper into his throat—Red could tell by the way the tongue angled down, if nothing else. Blue wasn’t stopping; he was delighted and amused and even more excited to continue.

“Blue, please!” Red begged. He didn’t know exactly what Blue was doing but he knew Blue wasn’t sure it was safe and wasn’t letting that stop him. “Don’t—don’t swallow it!” Blue was taking his time, but he still had only seconds before he found out the hard way if what Blue was doing to his soul was survivable or not. The feelings he sensed from Blue were still overwhelmingly pleasure, maybe even a little malevolence.

He couldn’t believe Blue would actually do this. Didn’t Blue care, even a little—? Then he remembered he had a safe word. Red had been confident he could take literally anything Blue could dish out, but Blue had insisted. What was it again?

“Hootenanny! Hootenanny!”

For an instant, Blue was filled with temptation, and Red was certain he was just going to do it anyway—he was so close, maybe it was just too late to stop—but then a wave of concern swept away everything else coming through the soul link. Red felt his soul pushed again, the contact still delicious, and then it fell onto Blue’s hands, and was quickly but calmly returned to its place in Red’s rib cage. Red felt Blue reach around his skull and then the blindfold was lifted away. Blue wordlessly untied his legs and arms as he lay there blinking.

When Red was finally freed, Blue took a step back, hands hovering uncertainly. “Red? Are you okay?”

Red didn’t get up but slowly rotated his skull to look at Blue. “You tried to _eat my soul?”_

“It—it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Blue blushed cyan. After a moment he repeated, “Are you okay? Do you want a hug?” He seemed doubtful about even touching Red. Red reached out silently and Blue took his hand. Now reassured that physical contact wouldn’t upset him, Blue sat down on the bed and pulled Red onto his lap, holding and stroking him.

Eventually Red broke the silence. “I guess … I underestimated you, Blue. That was truly horrifying.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I was not copying anyone with the soul biting :3 I wrote this a while ago but I was too lazy to proofread it until now, and since then I have read another fic in which Red's soul was bitten X3 It's not like you can have too much soul biting though!
> 
> Anyway hat tip to @idontevenknowugh for the safe word :3


End file.
